


The eye of patience

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, Stargate, Team, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are sending Teal'c."</p><p>Started: 3/24/2016. </p><p>Completed: 3/25/2016 at 11:13 AM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The eye of patience

"Teal'c, what the hell are you making?"

"A bologna sandwich."

". .  That is not a bologna sandwich."

Teal'c looked up toward O'Neill with a raised eyebrow.

"Then what is it?"

"That is a _steak_ sandwich. Here, I will show you the correct bologna sandwich. Hold on a second, T." O'Neill left, briefly, out of the kitchen. "CARTER! DANIEL! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

Teal'c heard the sound of a pair of boots running in the opposite direction, amused.

"Indeed."

* * *

 It was a day later when SG-1 went on another mission. The planet was remarkably class M planet however most of the civilization were not around to greet them, if anything there was no one there. There was only a few animals that seemed to be domesticated, formerly at least, hiding under the shed of glowing green and brown trees that swayed with the wind. Some of their branches extended in different directions oddly enough. The MLAP drone went in first. Far as they could see there was abandoned buildings, some lizards, some foxes sneaking about, birds, and just the boring stuff.

"This culture must have thrived long ago," Daniel said, gazing at a marble like sculpture being the mix of a falcon and a lion. "They must have regarded the Falcon for the stealth and the lion for its leadership. Maybe they even worshipped them."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," O'Neill said. "Just because there are a lot of statues of this animal does not mean they could have worshiped them twenty-four-seven. Remember that planet where you mistakenly said they were worshipping a giant's foot and it turned it out to be a werewolf they worshipped." Daniel's face started to turn red. "I distinctively remember them attempting to make their dogs bite us  because they were all bitten! Sorry, did not want to be infected by some alien version of rabies."

"Jack, that wall had been the victim of erosion and they hadn't done the repairs,"  Daniel said. "They were intending to fix it in the summer."

"And you know how barely covered their skin was in a very cold climate." O''Neill said.

"Their bodies were built for that!" Daniel said.

"Oh?" O'Neill said. "Then where was the heart?"

"In the side." Daniel said, gesturing over to his side.

"Like a Vulcan." Teal'c said.

"How do you know that, Daniel?" Carter asked.

". . .We had some,erm," Daniel faked a cough. "Language barriers."

"You slept with one of them!" O'Neill said, particularly stunned but not surprised.

"No, I didn't!" Daniel said.

"Don't deny it if it was for ' _the sake of communication_ '."  O'Neill said.

"I wouldn't do that!" Daniel said.  "I wouldn't cheat on Sha're."

Carter came over to a rocky item that was propped upwards with a base at the bottom and a blue gem set in the middle when the conversation went dead. Some of the grass around the item was green while the grass not around it was pretty dead and beyond return. There was a pond right behind it with a few ruins here and there. Carter could see text on the sides that she could not understand. O'Neill simply shook his head, in disbelief, coming over to the captain with his eyes catching sight of the item.

"What is that?" O'Neill asked.

"I have no idea, sir." Carter said.

Teal'c was petting a German Shepard, that seemed oddly friendly, but very old. The Jaffa could see there being blindness in one eye and the dog lacked a left back leg. His intact eye clearly showed pain to the Jaffa. On his left thigh there was a bite mark. His fur was very matty and dirty. He lacked a tail. One of his ears were bleeding.  Teal'c stood up, took a zat out, and took a step aside.

"Be free." Teal'c said.

Teal'c shot at the dog three times without giving  a pause or allowing it to fall to experience the pain. A dark marking was left on the ground from what the dog remained. Teal'c lowered his head and closed his eyes then prayed to any real god out there that the dog be in peace. Strangely, though, Teal'c could feel a dog lick his hand. Teal'c opened his eyes looking over toward his hand that was still wet and there wasn't any dogs around.

This was a little bit. . . fascinating.

"Wait, this is Egyptian!" Daniel's voice perked up.

"So? What does it say?" O'Niell asked.

"Whoever touches the stone will get the past. . ." Daniel traced the symbols on the rock. "That is very vague. Maybe it is a holographic projection."

O'Neill frowned.

"Egyptians having holographic projections?" O'Neill said. "That doesn't sit right with me. This is just another one of Thor's settlements that went wrong."

"It is very old, much like Thor's hammer," Carter noted. "I can't be sure without some carbon dating."

"No harm no foul in seeing what this does." Daniel said, touching the gem in the middle.

Suddenly what seemed to be a dome of some sort surrounded Carter, Daniel, and  O'Niell. Teal'c heard the sound of a shield coming up so he looked over toward the group. "Teal'c!" O'Neill turned away from the object with widened eyes in the direction of the jaffa fast approaching.  But then everyone's vision was blinded in a blinding white flash.

* * *

O'Neill's eyes opened and he realized he was on the ground back first. He turned over seeing the grass was bright green all over the place and the trees were different. They were straight like a tree straight from Earth not crooked and odd appealing. He looked around to see buildings that resembled the ruins complete and intact.

"My head. . ." Carter said.

O'Neill looked over to see there being two guards at the device with long spears that had pea shaped items on the end right over their shoulder. They had armor being a mix of falcon and lion minus the tale but the lion aspects were very much there. Daniel had been right.There was a pond behind them that wasn't consisting of tumbled down trees that he had seen before. Teal'c was coming one minute. But now he was not. What the hell just happened in a white flash? It was weird.

"What the heck just happened?" Daniel said, rubbing the side of his head.

O'Neill got up on his two feet.

"Daniel, I believe this culture do in fact worship a falcon-lion." O'Neill said.

"Oh my god," Daniel said, at first gasping. "Oh, wait,we can go back to our time!" He went over to the guards. "Excuse me, but we are in--" They put their spears in the way of the man. "--Need of your help. We are from the future." The two oddly men who seemed to be human stared at the archeologist. "We are from the future."

"You have touched the mighty gem?" The first guard asked.

"Yes." Daniel said.

They lowered their weapons.

"Then you cannot go back." The second  guard said, putting the weapon to his side.

O'Neill came over.

"What do you mean we can not go back?" O'Neill asked.

"It can do one function alone," The first guard said. "Go backwards in time."

"And we take it that our civilization has fallen." The second said.

"Yes," O'Neill said. "No one was there."

"Then you are stuck here." The first one said.

"He is blunt." O'Neill said.

"Um, well, how far does it send people back in time?" Daniel asked.

"Thirty-five years." The second guard said.

"Daniel, Carter, we are going to prevent this civilization's fall," O'Neill said. "Daniel, do you still remember the writings from the wall you read in the main townhall?"

"I do." Daniel said.

"Matter of fact, but sir if we interfere in history then there will be two of me, two of you, two of Daniel and two of Teal'c." Carter said.

"Hopefully, he is in the present." O'Neill said.

"Theoretically, he is in the past." Daniel said.

"You had an other?" The second guard asked.

"Yes." The group said.

"Then he is on another planet if he were out of the shield." The second guard said.

". . . Damn it." O'Neill said.

"He won't make it with his symbiote." Carter said

"We can only hope," Daniel said. "We will meet him again. . . some day."

"One way or  another," O'Neill added. "Other than that. Business as usual. Saving a planet. Just going to take awhile."

* * *

"We are at war with Apopthis."

"So? We must show our hospitality for this Jaffa."

"You nearly got yourself and everyone else _killed_ four days ago!"

 _Apophis is dead_ , Teal'c recalled.

"Sir, I won't throw him out because you refuse to let me operate on this dying Jaffa! If he does not have his symbiote, he will DIE!"

"Then LET HIM!"

"No! We are better than them. We can cure the lack of immune system and give him one!"

"What make you think he will be on our side, doctor?"

"He wasn't in the attire a first prime would be in!"

"HE IS APOPTHIS'S FIRST PRIME!"

"You are compromised! This war is getting on you."

There was a pause.

"Yes, I am compromised. .  . But if he kills you for his lack of symbiote, I will be the one to tell your family why you  died foolishly."

"Go ahead."

Teal'c lost consciousness as he heard the sounds of frantic, beeping, shouting, and footsteps.

* * *

Teal'c regained consciousness.

He could not feel his symbiote.  He was in a plain white room. What could the Goa'uld be at war with now?  They were not in a war with anyone except for a few decades ago they were in a war with a race called the Contors. They were fierce, bold, and they often bickered with themselves. Their bodies did not fair well in the sarcophagus when they were pulled from the brink of death their body would be much worse after a trip into the sarcophagus. They lived a pretty long time like Vulcans.

Colonel O'Neil, and the rest of the team were in danger.

Teal'c should be there.

Teal'c got half way up when he felt something below his stomach. He reached at his abdomen feeling pain. He could not feel his symbiote. He lifted his shirt up to see there was no pouch. There were surgical scars outlining the shape of an X. He was alive. Very alive. Teal'c recalled why the Goa'uld had gone to war with the Contors. They were capable of rendering the symbiote's role useless by creating a immune system for Jaffa that required a team of four working on the clock for three days. The symbiote would die in the process naturally.  The system lords were enraged, worried, and paranoid about them so they had to be eliminated.  Sometime during the war the Contors just one day got up and vanished leaving the galaxy more of a mystery.

Teal'c let go of the shirt then he took his first free step off the table.

Apophis was pleased in part of that because he wouldn't lose any future members of his army or any one part of it. Teal'c had never gone to meet the Contor's in his time as Apophis's first time (then again he was born after the war). After their disappearance, the war was declared over and life just went about back to normal for the Goa'uld. Bra'tac had gloated to Teal'c how he was able to take down one after one of Contor's with brave, courageous warriors.  Bra'tac had claimed to have known a few back in the day on the final last breaths.

In the room came a dark blue skinned figure with black tattoos around  their necks to their faces and to their hand. He was incredibly Tau'ri like except for the upturned eyebrow that eerily reminded Teal'c of a Vulcan and they had big pointy ears sticking from the side of their heads that had double flaps to the sides. The stories Teal'c had heard and the description of these unusual beings convinced the Jaffa that he was seeing before his eyes a Contor. This Contor however had what was apparently a fresh scar alongside his face in the shape of a 'c'. One eye was green and the other was brown. That eeriely reminded Teal'c of a story that Bra'tac had told him about facing a unusual Contor with strange eyes while liberating Jaffa from immune system surgeries.

"I am Doctor Karter," Karter said. "We are somewhere safe from the war on our planet."

"I am Teal'c of Chulak." Teal'c said.

"Teal'c," Karter said. "You are different from the other Jaffa we have found and helped. What is this. . . SG-1?"

"Explorers," Teal'c said. "Have you seen Bra'tac on the battlefield?"

"You know him?" Karter said.

"He will. . . or already has been my mentor," Teal'c said. "I am from the future."

"Fascinating." Karter said.

"Were there Tau'ri with me?" Teal'c asked.

"Tau'ri? They are a myth." Karter said.

"I have served with them for two years. They are real." Teal'c said.

"We are evacuating our entire civilization to a different galaxy off-planet," Karter said. "You will live a long and prosperious life for a Jaffa."

"It will be odd to conduct kelno-reem without my symbiote." Teal'c said, walking away from the table.

Karter smiled.

"I have a friend who can help with that." Karter said.

* * *

Teal'c went from planet to planet making sure to not go under his own radar while awaiting for time to catch up. In the mean time he allowed his hair to grow. Ten years afterwards, he had the golden emblem for Apopthis removed surgically and his skin repaired the damage. Even without his symbiote to heal himself he was able to rest and meditate. A deep form of meditation was his way of sleep.

While waiting for time to catch up with him, Teal'c had a different life. One day in the beginning, get this, he was being chased by Bra'tac and a few Jaffa. Apophis had seen his face. His face. A face that he would not see for another thirty plus years for the Goa'uld. He had randomly dialed a planet that he believed would be filled to the brim of water with only one land mass. Taking out a couple Jaffa there would be very easy. He turned in the direction of the oncoming mentor.

"Freeze!" Bra'tac shouted.

Teal'c lowered his hood then turned in the direction of Bra'tac and the fellow Jaffa.

"Hello, Bra'tac." Teal'c said.

"Lower your zat." Bra'tac claimed.

"Negative," Teal'c said. "One should always keep their weapon on their person in the presence of a first prime. You taught me that."

"I never taught such thing to a Jaffa."  Bra'tac said, eyes narrowed at the man.

"You will," Teal'c said. "The Jaffa will be free. Apophis is a false god. He is no god. Ra will prove my point in thirty-five years by a person called O'Neill." The Jaffa stared at Teal'c in disbelief and shock written over their faces. "My name is Teal'c, and I die free."

Bra'tac stood there, frozen, in place from hearing a Jaffa speak this boldly.

Teal'c nodded in their direction then lifted the hood back up and went into the stargate.

"Bra'tac?" The second Jaffa said.

Bra'tac lowered his spear to his side then wrapped his hand around it.

"He fired at you." Bra'tac fired at the second Jaffa at the left shoulder earning a cry from the fallen Jaffa.

The first and third Jaffa then began arranging evidence of a fight that never occurred. If it were true what Teal'c had said then it would explain why Bra'tac could not sense a Goa'uld from the Jaffa. No one had he come across had fulfilled his suspicions that the Goa'uld were false gods. But hearing this from someone who claimed to be someone he mentored, or never had in fact, gave him the hope he needed.

When the Jaffa arrived, they could only find that the small group had injuries resulting from a fight.

Apophis was not happy.

* * *

"Sir,we have SG-1's signal."

Hammond came into the room deeply puzzled.

"But we did not send SG-1, yet." Hammond said.

"Chevron four has been encoded."

Hammond saw on the screen that it was in fact, without a single of a doubt, that it was indeed the signal of SG-1. But how could that be? Most of the group were going home to have a good nights sleep except for Teal'c who was undergoing something akin to sleep as O'Neill had explained. The seventh chevron fixed into place.  The stargate's wormhole was established. The firing squad came into place and the Klaxons were on red alert.

Hammond came into the gate room.

Four figures came out of the stargate wearing hoods while two of them were short just about the height of children. The children lowered their hoods holding onto the hand of their mother each with dark skin. The boy was eight years old and the other was apparently ten. The woman lowered her hood to reveal her face white and blue with white designs on her face with brown eyes.

"I am Sandra." Sandra said.

And then the taller one lowered his hood to reveal a much older Teal'c.

"Hello, General Hammond." Teal'c said.

"Lower your weapons." Hammond said.

The firing squad lowered their weapons seeing the older Jaffa with graying hair at the side.

"Teal'c?" Hammond said. "But you are in your quarters, but how, did you do some form of time travel?"

"I have much to explain," Teal'c said. "My wife will be returning to her culture after ensuing our children will not be harmed."

"Miss Sandra, they will not be harmed."  Hammond said.

Sandra turned in the direction of Teal'c.

"Make sure you visit me, old man." Sandra said.

"You will see me again." Teal'c said.

Sandra felt along the side of his face using her free hand.

"Be happy, my husband." Sandra said, then she carefully made her children take their father's hands.

"Be free, my wife." Teal'c said.

Sandra turned her head in the direction of Hammond.

"We look forward to SG-1." Sandra bowed her head then went through the gate.

Shortly afterwards the gate closed.

* * *

SG-1 was assembled in the briefing room. They were to explore PZ9-589 in fifteen minutes but this was a first to be taken into a briefing before they were to explore a new planet. Teal'c sat beside Daniel where across from him was Carter and O'Neill. O'Neill had his arms folded. Carter had her arms on the table. Teal'c had his hands on his lap.

"I wonder what this briefing is about," Daniel said. "The general doesn't usually hold these before we go."

"Perhaps today is someone's birthday." O'Neill sarcastically said.

"Today is no one's birthday." Teal'c said.

"Sir,perhaps there is going to be a different team to explore the planet we are set to go on." Carter suggested.

"That is a good possibility," O'Neill said. "He sometimes does that."

The door to the room opened where Hammond came in. There was a distinctive look in his eyes that was different. Teal'c was the first to notice as Hammond apologized for setting the briefing so early before they had to go but it was required for them. The team's eyebrows rose up.

"General?" O'Neill asked. "May I plainly ask what the hell is going on?"

"Well," Hammond said. "Someone else is going."

"Which team?" Carter asked.

"Not a team."  Hammond said.

"I don't understand, you usually send teams." O'Neill said.

"We are sending Teal'c." Hammond said.

Teal'c's eyebrows shot up, surprisingly.

"What do you mean you are sending one man on a four man's mission?" O'Neill said.

"We are not sending _that_ Teal'c." Hammond said.

"Sir, you talk like there is two of him."  Carter said,.

"That is because there is," Daniel said. "Remember the time where we were all android-afied?"

"Robot-Teal'c?" O'Neill asked.

"He is nothing close to robot." Hammond said.

"So there is a _third_ Teal'c." Daniel said.

"From the long end of time travel." Hammond said.

"And he traveled through time!" O'Neill said, throwing his arms out into the air leaning back in the chair. "I am not surprised by anything you do anymore, T!"

"Well, all of you time traveled from what I understand."

The group's head turned in the direction of Hammond.

"All of us?" O'Neill said.

"From what I had been told, Mr Jackson touched something, and then they were separated," Hammond said. "He has claimed to have been in contact with your counterparts in the past thirty-five years." Carter leaned back into the chair repeating 'thirty-five years' to herself. "I have given him permission to bring back your counterparts home."

"Shouldn't we find a way to send them back home?" Carter said.

"Older Teal'c has told me he has tried that. Done that. Failed." Hammond said.

"Then there is a alternate timeline where other  SG teams were sent and they went missing and all the teams never return." Daniel said.

"Actually, that is correct,"  Hammond said. "They eventually stopped sending."

"For crying out loud!" O'Neill leaned forward putting one hand on the table. " How many did they send?"

"2 through 10."  Hammond said.

_We can see the original timeline in which a similar group to the SG-1 is established primarily made of women except for one captain who was a male named Samuel Peterson. The group of four went through the stargate with their jaffa alongside being a wife of a slain Jaffa and her name was Chealic. The gate closed behind them with Hammond appearing to be hopeful that they will come back just like the original did before they stopped._

Suddenly there was a red alert and there was a announcement that the gate was opening.

"It hasn't been fifteen minutes." Hammond said.

The group departed the debriefing room then went to the chevron locking room where they could see a aged Teal'c going up the platform using a long spear weapon as support to walk. There was a signal coming through indicating it was SG-1. Alongside Teal'c was a modified MLAP with piles of folded attire. The wormhole was established. The event horizon lay before the older Jaffa.

The jaffa looked over his shoulder in the direction of the window with a small smile then he held up his hand with a familiar sign being 'live long and prosper' easily showing his forehead lacked the golden symbol. The MLAP went through the wormhole. He turned his head away then went through the gate while everyone stared at his direction. Teal'c had raised an eyebrow.

The gate closed.

"That was . . . odd." Daniel said.

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"How did he get through the hand print system?" Hammond asked.

"He didn't, sir." The operator at the controls said.

"What?" Hammond said.

"The system started on its own." The operator said.

"We will give them two hours," Hammond said. "SG-1, the counterparts will be transferred to Canada to live out the rest of their lives."

"Canada?" O'Neill said.

"That does sound like a good idea." Carter said.

"Wouldn't we look alike?" Daniel said.

"And how do you intend to explain that?" O'Neill asked.

"I don't have to,"  Hammond said. "You do."

"The MLAP has arrived." The operator said.

* * *

The eye of patience is a truly remarkable thing. Including how Teal'c waited that long just to bring back his friends. For so long he had believed they were dead. But imagine his surprise fifteen years ago when over the walkie talkie he heard the voice of someone he thought to be dead. When he came out of the stargate along with the MLAP into a scenery that was different from how he had seen long ago. There were buildings that were still up. The path had become a traveling port for the travelers. The Dial Home Device was right across from it. In front of it was Jackson who appeared to be ten years older not thirty years old. He had a different kind of pair of glasses on as a smile grew on his face.

"Teal'c!" Jackson said.

"Daniel Jackson, it has been too long since I saw you,"  Teal'c said. "You look fine for your age."

"You don't look too bad yourself," Jackson said. "God, I have been imaging you bald for the past thirty-five years hearing your voice."

"I have only recently been growing my hair out." Teal'c said, picking up the pile of clothing into his arms.

"It looks good on you," Jackson said.  "Can we go home now?"

"Affirmative." Teal'c said.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"Where is Captain Carter and Colonel O'Neill?"

"Sam and Jack? Oh boy   . . . Did Jack ever tell you that they got married?"

"Negative."

"Follow me."

It was a wonderful reunion, though the highlight of it was being hugged by Jack and Teal'c reciprocated.

* * *

"Thirty-five years . . " Jack looked up at the stargate in a different attire than he had been in previously. "We saved a entire civilization, once again."

"Hey, it took everyone to stop it. We almost failed." Sam reminded Jack.

Jack took Sam's hand.

"Where are we going next, captain?" Jack asked.

"Home," Sam said. "Through the stargate, sir."

"Our last trip." Jack said.

"Come on, colonel!" Came a older man standing by the gate.

"We are coming!" Jack said.

"See you on the otherside." The man was apparently the head of SG-9.

Jack's hair had become completely gray, he had more wrinkles than before, and his eyesight had become weaker over the three decades. He wore glasses now to help him see. Sam and Jack's hand interlaced together. Teal'c and Jackson came to their sides, respectively, and at first Jack thought he was losing it when he pictured them younger as they were when they first came through the stargate to this planet. He shook his head then gave his final order.

"Let's move out, team." Jack said.

They went through the stargate. In a second they were in Stargate command. They walked down the platform. For years Jack thought that coming back here would be impossible. There was the other teams, with their new family members in the hall. Jack could see through the glass that behind it was himself staring down in shock. Daniel had a gasp. Carter's eyes were straight on their hands. Younger Teal'c had a fascinated yet intrigued look in his eyes. Were they really that young? Jack could feel a lone tear forming  in the corner of his eyes. Perhaps they could be useful again.  There was a boy from the crowd that joined the two.

"Mom,Dad, it is everything you told me!" His fifteen year old son Jacob O'Neill said.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"I was unaware you had a son."  Teal'c said.

"He was a bit of a unexpected surprise." Carter said.

Jacob turned his head in the direction of Teal'c.

"Thank you for not giving up on my parents," Jacob said. "I am honored to be in your presence."

"No, the honor is all mine." Teal'c said.

* * *

 

"JACOB CARTER O'NEILL, DID YOU JUST PAINT A GOLDEN EMBLEM ON MY FOREHEAD?"

Jacob could hear his father from outside the house painting his motorcycle.

". . . Damn it." Jacob said.

Jacob fled on foot.

* * *

 

Teal'c was on the computer writing with Jackson in a chair alongside him in front of a window.

"Teal'c," Jackson said. "Making a main character become a superhero by a biohazard material is kind of unrealistic and over-done."

"Spider-man is realistic." Teal'c said.

"What about Naluqhya contamination?" Jackson suggested.

"The plot is about nuclear war and radioactive affect's on others. How a gate made to travel through worlds but it is incredibily radioactive to those who pass through it with unknown lasting effects requiring them to wear biohazard suits. But . . do tell me about Naluqha contamination." Teal'c looked over toward the blonde man who's hair was slowly turning gray over the past few months. He wore a different pair of glasses than he used to. Jackson had the book stabled together in his hands. Teal'c was editing before they approached an agent with it.

"Well, it is a liquid we discovered on PZ9-589," Daniel said. "Capable of rewriting one's  DNA Geno and bestowing them great power with great responsibility.They are capable of doing one thing that is super depending on what part of their DNA has been rewritten. I met a old man who couldn't get a scratch on him. A child who was turned invincible. A teenager capable of becoming a being with a human torso and the lower part of a spider. A women capable of flying with wings."

"What if I made them become 'super' by exposing them to this liquid and kept the plot in place with the effects being present?" Teal'c said.

"That would be a fair trade and beyond everything, it will be certainly be a hit. You are going to be a millionaire!" Jackson said.

"Or  a billionaire." Teal'c said.

"Yes,Teal'c!" Jackson said.

"I am entitling the story: _The Nuclear Gate_." Teal'c said.

"Who is the main character?" Jackson said.

"A black woman with her two female friends and one male friend. Her name is  Janet Tealic. Their names are James Carter, Robert O'Neill, and Samuel Jackson. You have the novel in your hands, you can read my errors out loud, and I will fix the glaring errors."

Jackson flipped open the novel.

"Uh, Teal'c," Jackson said. "Why is Janet calling a character by their full name?"

"Because that is her character." Teal'c said.

"And why is O'Neill referring to Carter as a captain when she is clearly not?" Jackson said.

"They pretend to have certain roles every once in a while." Teal'c said.

"Teal'c, it is pretty obvious you are basing them off of us." Jackson said.

"I will fix that." Teal'c said.

"And did you name a character after Samuel Lee Jackson?" Jackson asked.

"Samuel Jackson is a common name, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said.

"Well, Samuel is but Jackson is not that common in today's society." Jackson said.

"If my readers imagine Samuel Jackson as a black man then they are free to do so." Teal'c said.

"You know, if someone picks this up for a movie someone is going to point that out one of these days by casting Samuel Jackson as Samuel Jackson." Jackson said.

"Good point," Teal'c said. "I look forward to that day."

"And Samuel Jackson has some really good meaningful lines," Jackson said. "Talking about the meaning of life and normality. Where did you get this stuff?"

"Listening." Teal'c said, on a secondary file with a alternate version of the novel and editing it. While also making sure to save it.

_'Samuel Jackson, that is not a fox. That is a wulf.'  Tealic said._

"I will fix that." Teal'c said.

_'Come on, Tealic, it is completely harmless!' Samuel said._

_'Do not touch tlle wolf.' Tealic said._

_Samuel reached his hand out toward the Box._

"I am fixing that." Teal'c said, as Jackson crossed off the parts that had been fixed with a pen.

**_The End_.**

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped up into my head as " _Teal'c and the rest of the team get thrown back into the past but they get separated. Teal'c waits out the time then returns to SGC, prevents the crew from going, and instead reunites with his old friends. Also Symbiote has been removed._ " 
> 
> The crew wouldn't go because if they did go it would ensure a bootstrap affect and it would essentially become their fate if he allowed them to go the second time. But knowing this, Teal'c is going out to prevent it from happening.


End file.
